Many conventional air-conditioning apparatuses that execute multi-room air conditioning have a plurality of air blowout ports that branch through ducts and static-pressure detectors provided in the blowout-side ducts and control fans on the basis of external static pressures detected by the static-pressure detectors. Such air-conditioning apparatuses have dampers in the vicinity of the air blowout ports, control the airflows with the dampers, and execute fan control on the basis of control values thereof.
For example, “a VAV air-conditioning system comprising a fan capable of automatic airflow control, an air blowing system communicating with the fan, a plurality of dampers installed in the air blowing system and capable of separately automatically controlling the individual opening-degrees, and a static-pressure detector installed in said air blowing system, wherein said fan is configured to be follow-up controlled so that a detected static pressure value detected by said static-pressure detector is held at a predetermined static-pressure set value” has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).